


She was my crush then my love

by Rika_Chan12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babies, F/F, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Female Character, Trans Nyssa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Billie goes over how she feel in love with Nyssa Barrera daughter of Hepsteues





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/gifts).



Billie had always had a crush in Nyssa. It started when she first came to the camp.

Because of her Korean features she was often made fun of, still so at the camp. But on of the few people who didn't make fun of her was Nyssa. 

If anything she gave anyone hades for fucking with the daughter of Demeter . Billie had developed a love for the girl from that day on.

 

She wasn't prepared for the girl to ask her on a date.

She was tending to the strawberry plants when a shadow went over her. She looked up to the latina girl with a nervous look on her face. 

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometimes?" She was so cute 

Billie blushed and gave a nod to her. Nyssa gave her a smile as she told the girl she would met her later.

They went to the movies and out to eat for their date. They were dating for a few months before they started to have sex. 

It was in the middle of January when it happened. All of the Demeter kids expect herself went home.

She and Nyssa were chilling whenshe kissed the other girl. Nyssa squeaked but returned it. She raked her fingers though the blue hair and pulled her closer. 

"Ohh~" Billie groaned as Nyssa fingers rubbed over her clit. Nyssa took off both their pants. She gave Billie the best head she had ever gotten.

 

Billie got pregnant by the time she was 18. She and Nyssa were scared but pulled through.

 

They had a son, his name was Minho after her late father. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever saw.

"He perfect how could I have brought something Like this into the world" questioned Nyssa.

Billie looked at her girlfriend and held her cheek. 

"Because you stayed with me and helped in this. I love you" she whispered

Nyssa gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too" she replied.


End file.
